Promise
by REDemption Love and Lies
Summary: After a night of love, Sasuke made Sakura a promise. Not a good summary but please read, ONE-SHOT, LEMON.


_**Promise**_

_**Summary : After a night of love, Sasuke made Sakura a promise.**_

_**Notes: This is before Sasuke became all crazy and all of that ((MEANING ITACHI-KUN IS STILL ALIVE)). Lemon warning. Practicing lemons so yeah... **_

_**AN: Yo! Like usual, no flames. Constructive Critism is welcome but not anything harsh. I'm quite young for my age... So yeah. Enjoy, review and thanks for reading this fic :))**_

_**Disclaimer: Totally don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. I also don't know any songs that may be said. NO SUING MEH.**_

* * *

Cold. It was a rather cold night in Konoha. And to make matters worse, the power was off.

Haruno Sakura was huddling in a corner listening to her iPod. A brown blanket surrounded her 17-year-old figure. A cat purred beside her and she stroked the cat's ears. She smiled at the feline. Aki was a beautiful cat with silver tabby fur, it wasn't too long but it wasn't extremely short either. She smiled again. The cat sat closer to Sakura, the song '_Hall of Fame_' from _The Script_ came on and she sang along to the lyrics. She loved that song.

The cat purred and then looked at the window, it strolled towards it and hissed. A dark figure glared at the cat. Red eyes shined onto the cat and the poor thing ran off to alarm it's master. The cat let out a meow and Sakura looked at her. "What's wrong Aki?" she murmured and she took out the ear buds. She picked up the cat and hissed when the blanket revealed her arms fully. She looked into the blue eyes of the feline and tilted her head. She then gently ran her chakra through the cat and it purred. The silver cat began to relax and she smiled.

Sakura then stood up, and using one hand put the iPod into her pocket and held the cat with the other before holding the cat close to her chest. "Let's go to bed," she murmured and hugged the feline close to her figure. She walked up the stairs and nearly tripped twice. The cat jumped out of her hands and trotted into Sakura's bedroom.

The cat jumped onto Sakura silk sheets. The sheets white with cherry blossom prints. She stretched and yawned. "I wonder why the power is out..." Sakura murmured and then sighed. She glanced at the cat that was now making itself comfortable, Sakura smiled and walked into her bathroom to brush her teeth. Even though the power was out, she still was brushing her teeth. The only problem with brushing her teeth in total darkness was when she stubbed her toe into the door. She cursed and glared at her toe while she was brushing. She spat out the toothpaste and rinsed the toothbrush. She then ran a comb through her hair and tied it up in a pony-tail.

She walked out of the bathroom and sat on her bed. She gently touched her injured toe and used her medic jutsu to heal it. "Hm, that' new," a familiar voice said from somewhere in the room. Aki instantly stood up and let out a hiss. "It's okay," Sakura whispered to the cat and tried to calm it.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked and a short laugh followed her question.

"Are you telling me that you can't remember my voice Sakura? That's disappointing." he muttered and she glared at the shadows.

That's when Sakura noticed, her eyes narrowed and she let out a curse. "You're the bastard that turned off the power didn't you?" she asked coldly.

"Hn," the mystery man grunted and Sakura figured out who it was.

"Sasuke?" she whispered and didn't even bother to say '-kun' at the end of the name.

Sasuke walked out into the light, well... To a bit of the room where she could actually see him. He nodded and tilted his head. "Why are you here?" Sakura asked and she then felt herself pinned by the avenger.

Aki jumped off of the bed and hid under the bed. "Hmph, that cat is annoying." Sasuke muttered watching the feline run off.

"Don't say that about Aki." Sakura muttered under her breath and felt Sasuke's hand pin her wrists above her head. "Get off of me." she ordered and the Uchiha shook his head with a smirk.

"Nope," he said and Sakura frowned.

"Why not?" she asked and he smirked before attacking her neck with his tongue and teeth.

He left butterfly kisses on the soft skin that was around her neck, she let out a little moan.

She came to her senses however. "Get the fuck off of me Sasuke!" she yelled at the Uchiha and he covered her mouth. She growled and glared at him. He smirked lightly.

"I can't let you alert anyone Sakura." Sasuke said, she raised a brow. He replaced his hand with his mouth and gently kissed her, his eyes were squeezed shut and the kiss soon became deeper. Sakura began to kiss back and run her fingers through his soft spikes, she didn't understand how the raven spikes could be so soft, she stroked the raven strands. He broke the kiss and took a deep breath before going back to her neck and attacking it again.

"What are you doing?" she asked and he chuckled.

He stopped what he was doing and looked her in the eyes, she couldn't see the onyx orbs but he sure as hell could see the beautiful sea foam green eyes. He cupped her cheek before whispering into her ear, "What do you think I'm doing...?"

She gasped and tried to get away from the Uchiha. "Please... No... Not that..." she whispered, she struggled to get away from the last Uchiha but he wouldn't budge.

"Calm down." he hissed and she stopped what she was doing and looked into his eyes again. They were now a frightening red, the Sharingan. But, now she could see the emotion in them, love, lust, want, desire... All of those emotions swirled into one.

The Sharingan spun a little and halted. She had to say, the Sharingan was rather beautiful up close.

"Why me, Sasuke?" she whispered. He sighed and let her wrists go before sitting up. His eyes were now onyx again and she could kind of see them, "Sasuke?"

"Hnnnn... I have something I need to do." He said and she raised a brow. "What do you mean?" she asked and he smirked a little.

"I want to take what has always been mine," he said in a rough tone. She shivered a little, he pushed her back down onto the bed and ravished her neck again. His fingers trailed down her arms as he did so. It seemed that he was trying to calm her down. Sakura felt a little fear in her stomach, however, she found her hands to be gripping onto his hair. The soft spikes were wonderful to have in her hands. "How do you-ahhh..." she moaned as he gently nibbled on her pulse.

"Hn?" he grunted and looked into her eyes. "How do you keep your hair so soft?" she whispered and he let out a light chuckle. He gripped onto her covered breasts and gently squeezed them, her back arched and she let out a loud moan. "May I?" he asked. She looked at him, Sasuke Uchiha was asking her for permission? That's a first. "H-hai!" she squeaked. He stopped touching her and did a few hand signs, smoke appeared and in his hand was a kunai. Her eyes widened and he smiled a little.

He cut the top open, her breasts were now in his view. She instinctively covered them and blushed. "G-gomen... They aren't very-" "They're beautiful," he interrupted.

His hands reached out and stroked the twin mounds. Sakura noticed his fingers were rather rough. He avoided her nipple and traced perfectly around each with his index finger, he then lowered his head down and blew onto her right breast. She shivered and he smirked again. His tongue came out a gently licked the diamond hard nipple, her eyes rolled into the back of her head with pleasure. Goose bumps were formed on her arms and Sasuke used his hands to stroke up and down her arms. He then used his teeth and began to nibble on the nipple. "Aahh~ Aahhh~ S-Sasuke..." she moaned aloud and that made Sasuke want to continue with what he was doing.

He switched breasts and gave the other the same treatment. He then reached up to cup her cheeks and kissed her, he allowed his tongue to explore her mouth. She moaned against him and rubbed her leg against something hard, he broke the kiss and hissed. Sakura raised a brow and did it again, the same thing happened. He smirked at her, "You can tell how much I want you, right?" he asked and she nodded.

His rough fingers began to explore her face, she closed her eyes and let out little moans. He gently traced her lips and eyes as well as her nose, his fingers then trailed down her neck, through the middle of her breasts and to the waist band of her pants. He then did the same with his tongue, she gasped when she felt the wet thing touch her face, then run down her neck. He attacked her breasts again and then trailed down to her belly button and kissed her there. His tongue glided over her smooth skin.

"Can I take these off?" he asked. She looked at him with a daze, "That's unfair." she said with a pout and he raised an eye brow. "Why?" he asked. That cute little pout stayed on her face and he decided to kiss it off, his tongue ran along her bottom lip and she shook with pleasure, his hands gripped her breasts and squeezed at the same time. "Y...You're wearing too much," she said and he chuckled. He sat up for a moment and threw his shirt somewhere in the room, he then pushed the material of her tank top onto the ground. He gave her a grin. Her eyes widened. She noticed that this was very uncharacteristic of Sasuke to grin, or smile as a general rule.

He touched her waist band again and looked into her eyes with the asking of permission evident in the onyx orbs. His eyes were shining, even though they were black. She didn't really understand but she nodded. Her hand cupped his cheek, she reached up and kissed him as he took off her pants. As well as her undies and she blushed. Sasuke noticed something, she was a natural pinkette and he gave her a sly smirk. "Natural huh?" he teased and she swatted him on the arm playfully. He chuckled.

His index finger gently touched her woman hood and a sweet aroma filled his senses. "Huh... You're wet." he said and she blushed in ten different shades of red. She squeezed her legs together and he sighed. He pried apart her legs and she groaned, his finger gently traced around her sex and she cried out. "You're enjoying this already," he muttered and she blushed again. Sakura had never been in front of a man like this and Sasuke could tell with how many times she had blushed. "Ahhh..." she moaned as a finger entered her, the pace of his pumping was slow and she was trying to get him to go faster but he didn't.

He added a second digit and then a third, she was moaning loudly and soon his fingers were replaced by his tongue. He rubbed the muscle against her walls of her most sacred area and she let out a sweet cry that beckoned him to continue. Her walls clenched against his tongue and he tasted her wetness on the tip of his tongue, he could tell that she needed release soon. He stopped what he was doing and she glared at him, Sakura was close to her release. He didn't allow it to happen though, he kissed her deeply as he threw the purple belt that held his katana away. It made a loud sound on the ground and Sakura broke the kiss to see what it was. Sasuke used his finger to pull her mouth back to him, he took off his pants and boxers and rubbed himself against her sex.

She moaned. She then flipped the both of them over so she was on top, Sasuke was surprised that she wanted to take the lead. Sakura glanced down at his manhood and was shocked, her hand reached out and she stroked it, earning a few moans from the Uchiha beneath her. She rubbed her hand against the shaft, then to the head of his manhood. "S-Sakura!" he cried out. She smiled at him and he felt his heart stop with how beautiful the smile was.

She then sat up a little and pushed herself onto the Uchiha's hardened member. She grimaced at the pain. Sasuke was huge, she had to say that much. She was a medic and she was sure that she had never seen anyone as large as the Uchiha beneath her. She hadn't yet broken her barrier and stay tears were now running down her cheeks and Sasuke brushed them away. "Take your time, Sakura. Adjust and get used to it." he said and she felt happy that the Uchiha was being so nice.

She finally broke through her barrier and she let out a cry of pain, it really, really hurt. "Shit..." Sasuke whispered. "Fuck, Sakura... You're so fucking tight." he muttered and flipped the both of them over again. She cried out again and he realized that he would have moved inside her when he flipped the both of them over. His eyes closed and he willed himself to stay as still as a statue. She experimentally bucked against him and he growled.

"Sasuke-kun... I'm ready." Sakura said and he noticed that she said his old nickname, he smiled. "Tell me if it hurts too much," he said, she could tell that he was being serious. He began rocking inside of her and her sweet moans filled his ears. She cried out in pure pleasure, the pain from earlier was replaced by a beautiful pleasure.

Sasuke felt her walls contract around him. He groaned, he knew that he was going to spill his seed within her soon. He decided to ask her, "Can I... C-" she nodded and already understood what he meant. "Let me have it, Sasuke-kun." she said. She knew that she could fall pregnant, but she really didn't care. She felt a bubble build within her lowly stomach and she wanted to get rid of it. She wanted release, the pleasure was mind boggling but, she knew that she couldn't have much longer and looking at Sasuke... She knew he didn't have long either. That's when Sakura felt it, "S-Shit...! I'm c-cumming!" she cried and he growled when her walls clenched tightly. He could tell that she wasn't lying.

"I... Am too..." Sasuke whispered. The both of them cried one another's names as they both came. Sasuke collapsed on top of Sakura but made sure not to hurt her with his weight, he took himself out and rolled over so he was looking at the ceiling, Sakura rolled over to her side and looked at him. "Are you staying?" she asked and Sasuke sighed. He knew that she would have asked this question. He sat up, his dark eyes looked at her face and he could tell that she already knew the answer.

"You know that I can't... But Sakura, I fucking promise with my life that I'll return... I have something to come back for, something else that isn't revenge to live for." Sasuke said and she nodded. She gripped the blanket and held it against herself and stood up. She walked towards him and winced a little. Her were sore. He walked towards her and cupped her cheek before stroking it, he leant down and kissed her. She felt all of his love in the kiss and she swore that she died and went to Heaven. "I... I love you..." he whispered before disappearing.

"I love you too..." she whispered and closed her eyes, tears began to cascade down them. Tear drops fell onto the floor.

* * *

**Three Years Later...**

****"Mizuki..." Sakura murmured and looked at the toddler. Mizuki looked at her mother and smiled, she had cherry blossom pink hair with onyx eyes that reminded Sakura of Mizuki's father. "Yes Mommy?" the little girl murmured and Sakura smiled.

"Having fun?" she asked and Mizuki smiled at the Barbie doll she was playing with. "Yes, Barbie is pretty," the little girl said.

A few seconds later, smoke appeared in the room and there stood Hatake Kakashi. He was wearing a black vest instead of the original green one, he wasn't ANBU but Naruto decided to alter the jacket a little. Naruto was Hokage, Kakashi usually appeared in the room with that jutsu when Naruto had a message that had some importance for Sakura.

"He's back," Kakashi said and with those words, Sakura picked up Mizuki who was still holding her Barbie doll. "Where are we going Mommy?" the little girl questioned and Sakura smiled. "You're about to meet someone," she said and the three of them teleported to Naruto's office. Kakashi knocked on the door and a 'come in' was heard. Kakashi opened the door and Sakura saw the raven haired avenger, he looked back and smirked. He then looked at Mizuki and walked slowly up to the two of them. "Is this...?" he whispered and Sakura nodded. Mizuki looked at Sasuke and smiled a breath taking smile.

"Hi, I'm Mizuki." she said and tilted her head. "Who are you?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," he answered. Mizuki's eyes were filled with shock. "You... You're my..." she whispered and reached out for Sasuke. Sasuke looked Sakura in the eye about permission to hold his daughter and the pinkette nodded. She put Mizuki in Sasuke's arms and tears were seen in the young Uchiha's eyes. Sakura was lightly sobbing and Mizuki dropped her Barbie doll and gripped her father into a hug. "D-Daddy..." the little girl whispered.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and hugged Sakura too. "Sakura..." he whispered and inhaled her scent. He smiled and then looked at Naruto. Naruto smiled at his best friend. "Uchiha Sasuke has officially returned." the Uzumaki said and Kakashi smirked under his mask.

Sasuke kissed Sakura, the both of them then headed back towards Sakura and Mizuki's home and the Uchiha explained a little of his quest to Sakura and Mizuki.

They then lived happily ever after...

* * *

_**Sorry for the cheesy ending but on the bright side, this is my longest ever one-shot and I think I did a good job with the lemon. I hope you all enjoyed Promise, thank you.**_


End file.
